Sepherina Amaethellin
Sepherina is a Knight of the Ebon Flame and the last surviving member of the Shadow Guard. General Information * Apperance: Sepherina is short and slender, with bold features and dark, sloping eyes. Her coppery hair is cropped short, and she dresses plainly with a simple red ribbon tied around her left wrist. * Age: 21 * Home: Lakeshire, Redridge. Personality Hot headed and passionate, Sepherina is quick to anger and quick to smile. Unquestionably loyal to those who would fight beside her, years of persecution have given her a cynical edge and she is naturally suspicious of anyone she does not know. Having no knowledge of her birthplace or her parents Sepherina often feels dislocated and distanced from the world, and as a result is fiercely protective of the small group of friends in the Ebon Flame who she views as an adopted family. Blessed with a quick inquisitive mind, Sepherina is drawn to words and language. She is a poet and a storyteller at heart, and is at her happiest with a quill in her hand. She reads voraciously and is a keen student of languages and engineering, spending the majority of her free time curled up in the guild hall with a book. Burdoned by the sins of her past, Sepherina rarely speaks of her life before she joined the Ebon Flame. She seems content, at least for now, with her new beginning. Background * Early Life - Born to unknown parents during the siege of the Burning Legion, Sepherina was abandoned and raised in the orphanage in Lakeshire. * 13 Years Old - Apprenticed to Kristoph Haamar, the brilliant poet and linguist, Sepherina begins a life of study and academia, and comes to care deeply for the kindly old man who treats her like a daughter. * 16 Years Old - On her first trip to Stormwind, Sepherina meets and befriends the subversive political thinker Naea Illadrin. Naea introduces her to the Circle of Twelve, a group of young mages and scholars dedicated to the preservation of the fledgling city of Stormwind. * 17 Years Old - Sepherina joins the Circle of Twelve, but becomes increasingly frustrated with its leadership and direction, as its members bicker and squabble over how to meet the threats posed by the Burning Legion. * 17 Years Old - Released from her apprenticeship and excommunicated by Kristoph Haamar for her furtive associations with the increasingly disreputable Circle and her clandestine liaisons with Naea Illadrin, Sepherina flees to Stormwind. * 18 Years Old - Sepherina finally admits to herself that she is in love with Naea, and the two women adopt a child as Naea delves deeper into the magical arts in an effort to save the Circle. These events are recounted in New Story. * 18 Years Old - Sepherina and Naea unite the disparate members of the failing Circle of Twelve and dissolve the order, reforming it into The Shadow Guard. However their triumph is short-lived as the eleven other members The Shadow Guard perish when the Dreadlord Hrak’kath interrupts their inauguration ritual, possessing Naea leaving Sepherina for dead. These events are recounted in The Fall of the Shadow Guard. * 19 Years Old - Sepherina returns home to discover that her daughter has been murdered. These events are recounted in Excession. * 19 Years Old - Sepherina confronts Naea / Hrak’kath, increasingly desperate to save her lover from the darkness. Naea mocks Sepherina’s naivety and reveals that she willingly summoned Hrak’keth and murdered their daughter to prove her loyalty to the Dreadlord. These events are recounted in Revelations. * 20 Years Old - Distraught and directionless, Sepherina joins the Alliance Military and trains to become a Warlock, hoping that by mastering the demonic arts she might be able to best Hrak’kath and finally save Naea. These events are recounted in New Story and the poem Paradelle for a Lost Love. * 21 Years Old - While on patrol in Winterspring, Sepherina’s command is ambushed and she is forced to confront Naea, nearly dying the in process. Abandoned on the mountainside, Sepherina lapses into insanity as she struggles to reconcile her part in the death of her family. These events are recounted in Pariah. * 21 Years Old - Terrified at her increasingly tentative grip on reality, Sepherina joins the Ebon Flame, determined to put the sins of her past behind her as she struggles to come to terms with Naea’s betrayal. * 21 Years Old - Together with other members of the Ebon Flame and lead on by a cryptic dream Sepherina tries to locate Avanna Stormeye, Archmage of the Flame who has mysteriously vanished. The trail leads them to the Blasted Lands where they uncover an ancient evil stirring beyond the Dark Portal. These events are recounted in Inversions. Stories * The Fall of the Shadow Guard * Excession * Revelations * Pariah * Each Moment Only Once * Inversions Gallery Image:home.jpg|Home Image:Naea.jpg|Naea Image:Friends.jpg|Jhess Seph and Avanna Image:AngeloftheFlame.jpg|Angel of the Flame Image:Nefarian.jpg|Nefarian Image:Shadowbolt.JPG|Shadowbolt Category:Ebon Flame Category:Moonglade (EU)